Revelations
by Biene
Summary: David muses over 3x24 and 4x01 and visits Colby... If you want, I could add another chapter! Slash DavidColby


A/N: Numb3rs, does not belong to me, you all now that… I just had to write this, I was so overjoyed that Colby wasn't a traitor at all! I hope you like it!

David Sinclair was staring at Colby Granger through the glass wall. Confusion would have been written all over his face if he hadn't been able to hide it. What should he feel? Relief because Colby was safe now and not a spy? Guilt because he had believed Colby's charade? Happiness because the man he loved and he had shared his bed with had not betrayed him and his trust? Anger because Colby had not confided in him? He knew in his heart that his friend couldn't have said something, no matter if he had wanted to do so, but nonetheless he wished Colby had told him what was going on. It had surely been a hard burden and David was certain if Colby had shared it with him it would've been easier to bear.

What would happen now that he knew the truth? More specifically: What did he want to happen? Was there a way to mend their relationship or to start over again? Were they both willing to try? Could they get over what had happened? David again felt the hurt as sharp as when he had first gotten to know about the "betrayal" of his boyfriend. All his promises… He'd asked himself if Colby had ever meant what he had said, how often he had laughed at how much David had trusted him and what he had meant to him. At the same time though he saw how Colby had chosen torture over real betrayal. He had taken it so willingly to protect their country. There was no way David could imagine how much pain he had suffered, how hopeless and helpless he must have felt. He had been prepared to die, David Sinclair did not doubt that. What had he felt when he'd been faced with death? Regrets? Fear? How had he managed to bear so much pain?

David shuddered when he thought of how they had found him. His heart had skipped a beat and he reacted on instinct when he ran to Colby. As soon as he saw the needle in his chest he reached for it pulling it out with one swift motion. Next came the restraints. Now that the agent knew for sure his friend hat not betrayed him he just prayed they were not too late. There were so many things he wanted to tell Colby… He scolded himself for not trusting his heart, which had told him that no matter what his boyfriend would have never betrayed him, that there was more to it than he knew. Oh, he had been so blinded by his rage! Feverishly he performed CPR, absolutely not ready to let him go. He needed to feel Colby's heart beating again, it had been far too long…

It had been almost unbearable to live without him. Every little thing in his apartment had reminded him of Colby. David had forced himself to get over it, that was at least what he tried to tell himself. In reality he had been far from it. He had worked so much that he had little time to think about Colby and dwell on his memories. If he was home at all he only showered and slept. He could not bear to take care of Colby's things so they stayed where they had been. That was how he lived on.

But now that he stared through the glass wall he realized that he had never stopped loving Colby Granger. He had been a shadow of himself since his friend's conviction. Why had he not been able to see that? Even he knew the answer: He had not wanted to. He'd had no choice but to believe that Colby was a traitor and how could he continue loving him under those circumstances? He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed the nurse approaching him. The other members of their team had already gone home, he was the only one remaining.

"Agent Sinclair, you may go in now, Agent Granger has asked for you. But no more than 5 minutes, okay? He's still pretty weak and needs plenty of rest."

Colby had asked for him? Had he known he was still here? Yes, David decided. His friend knew him well enough to know that. He briefly hesitated, then he pushed to door to Colby's room open and entered. Colby's eyes were upon him as soon as he was inside, he could feel it. David met them and complied with the unspoken request to get closer.

"Hi!"

Colby's voice was raspy and barely audible. It was clearly evident that it had taken him all his willpower to get this single word out and the pain it caused made David ache for him. This was enough for his inner turmoil to cease, he finally could figure which emotions were the strongest: relief and happiness. The look in Colby's eyes ensured him even more, it said:

"I'm sorry… Sorry I had to fool you and the team."

David smiled laying his hands on Colby's.

"I know. It's okay… It's over now, you're safe. We got you…"

That was true, they had saved him just in time… David needed this simple touch as much as his friend did, to be sure the betrayal had been only a nightmare and that it was really over. Now Colby's eyes spoke of gratitude and the love he felt for his co-worker was clearly visible. An impatient knock at the door interrupted the moment. Suppressing the annoyance in his voice David called:

"I'll be right out!"

His eyes had not left Colby's while he had said this. Now he gave his boyfriend a soft kiss on the mouth.

"I have to go now, you need your rest. We'll talk when you're better, Colby."

Reluctantly David let his hand go and left the room, but not without looking back smiling. They had a new chance and he be damned if they did not use it!

Finished

A/N: Now, how did you like it? Please, please drop me a review! (No, I'm not begging at all! )


End file.
